Bonds Across Time
by AnimeLover217
Summary: Atem decided to stay with the gang. A evil villain has appeared but the target isn't Atem. Its Tea! Allies from the future have shown up to help with the fight. The Gardner family has a deep dark secret that connects them to the villain that is after Tea. What is this dark secret that the Gardner brothers have tried so hard to keep secret even from their little sister?
1. The Start

I own nothing, except the Gardner brothers and the plot.

* * *

One morning a young woman named Tea Gardner was wake and dressed for school. She wore a thin baby blue tank top underneath her thick pink long sleeved jacket, she also had a blue tie around her neck, and had a blue mini skirt. She had been wake since midnight, drawing a picture of a young woman that looks identical to her she didn't know the woman but it came to her in a had a picture of her best friends (Atem and Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor) and she just couldn't help but think

' I must be extremely lucky to have friends like them to cares about me that me'

While she was thinking about her wonderful friends, her older brothers snuck into her room and was about to yell "SUPRISE!" but sadly Tea beat them into it.

"SUPRISE! Got you again." she said with a smile.

" You know next time I'm going to stick your head into the cake" Elijah said with a pout. Elijah or Eli for short was the second oldest, he loves to pick on Tea.. until she hits back. Tea wasn't afraid to hit her brothers, well she wasn't afraid to hit Eli, she doesn't hit her other brother because she had never seen him mad and that wasn't about to change.

"Oh Eli leave your baby sister alone. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEA!" Kyler yelled. Kyler was the oldest of the 3, he become the guardian when their parents died 11 years ago. Tea wasn't a big fan of her birthday, that's why her brothers barely celebrate her birthday,before Eli could respond to Kyler's remark he notice a picture of a familiar looking girl. Eli nudged Kyler then motioned toward the picture on the table, Kyler noticed the photo then looked at Tea, she had a distanced look whiched worried her brothers. Tea was one of selected few that if her head goes into the clouds it will be harder to get her back to Earth.

"Hey Tea who is she?" Kyler asked snapping her out of her thoughts. Kyler already know who the woman was but he still wanted to know if Tea remember who she was.

"I don't know she looks like me but doesn't feel like me.. I can't put my finger on it." Tea said with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah it can't be you because she is not a hot-head!" Eli said with a smirk. Tea got "mad" she smirked.

"ELI! I'm going to get you!" Tea yelled and chased him out of the room, the argument was going throughout the house. Kyler sighed put the photo back on the table, and walked out of the room, and went after Tea and Eli to separate the argument so Tea could go to school.


	2. Her Friends

I own nothing except the Gardner brothers and the plot

* * *

Tea was running as fast as she could if not faster, she was already late when her brothers walked in. She was wondering what happened this morning to celebrate her birthday. She loves them but she was going strangle them because she hardly celebrates her birthday, and she asked not to celebrate her birthday anymore. What is wrong with Kyler it looked like he knew the woman she drew this morning, but that's not possible.. is it? Tea had to shake that from her mind for now, all that matters is getting to her friends before the school bell rings. She saw her friends Atem and Yugi in front of the Game Shop. Joey and Tristan weren't far away, arguing about who's turn it was to buy the next after school pizza. It would surely come down to a paper, rock, scissors match, and Tristan would certainly win. Mr. Moto came outside his shop and handed his grandson something. She quickened her pace, intent on saying good morning to Mr. Moto before he went back inside.

"Oh, hey Tea. Didcha run all the way here?" Joey had his hands in his pockets, likely to prevent a jagen match with Tristan.

Mr. Moto smiled and happily said, "Happy birthday Tea!" Everyone chorused the reply and Tea found herself flushed with happiness and embarrassment.

Tea nodded, mind full of thoughts.

"Well, thanks to waiting for the birthday girl, we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Yugi was always so earnest about school. It was very endearing.

Tea smiled in relief as they headed for school. She'd felt busy and distracted all this morning. Suddenly, her ankle twisted and she bent down with a wince.

"Yowch!"

"Tea, something wrong?" Tristan asked, as everyone stopped a few paces ahead.

After a moment she tried to stand, but grimaced again.

"Ah... I think I sprained my ankle on my way here. It hurts..."

Atem walked towards her and held out his hand.

"I'll help you Tea."

Joey suddenly grinned and Tristan elbowed him as they shared old conjur looks of impishness.

"Why don't you carry her, Atem? It is her birthday after all!"

"Yeah," said Tristan, "it is her birthday after all!"

"G-guys," Yugi stammered, "you shouldn't-"

Joey covered his best friend's mouth, chuckling.

Atem, taking this all very seriously, as his friends were very important to him and their opinions, nodded to himself.

Helping her to her feet, Atem turned around and offered his back. Tea stared in speechlessness before flustering.

"Y-you really don't have to- I mean-"

"It's alright. This is what friends are for, right?"

Nodding, she whispered, "Y-yes...friends do this...and it is my birthday after all."

Nervously laughing, she climbed onto his back. He adjusted her weight and she apologized, causing him to lightly chuckle.

Joey and Tristin kept jabbing each other in the sides, smirking and chortling with raised eyebrows.

Yugi smiled, timidly happy.


	3. After School Complaining

I own nothing except the Gardner brothers and the plot

* * *

After school Tea, Atem, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were on their way back to the Game Shop.

"Maaan," groaned Joey,

"I thought I was prepared for that test in algebra, but, sheesh... It was like Mrs. Satoshi played a mirror force when I thought I knew the answers..."

Tristan mockingly said, "Should have studied more Joey."

"Hey! I was talking to my sister most of this week...! Hn? Oh, HEY, and you did worse than I did numbskull!"

"Shut it hamster-head," Tristan shouted, locking his arms around his neck.

"Besides, if Serinity kept you up, have her call me up..."

"What didcha just say!?"

"Guys, guys," Yugi passively tried to consel, "come on, calm down."

As Yugi tried to play peacemaker, Atem and Tea watched on. Or Atem did, Tea's thoughts were still lost in the cloud concerning her brothers odd behavior this morning.

_What am I going to do with them, _she wondered.

As Yugi managed to seperate Joey and Tristan for a few moments, Atem whispered something to Joey who paused, then nodded.

Yugi looked at Tristan and said, "Hey guys, if you're having trouble I'll help you study."

Suddenly teary-eyed, Joey and Tristan grabbed Yugi's hands and sobbed out, "You're such a good friend, Yugi...!"

"Guys... You're being silly."

Atem watched them, still slightly confused by his friends over active then notcied Tea's distance look and was about to talk to her when Joey pulled him aside.

"Dude, I'm worried about Tea, she's been quiet since we left school, do you think we should talk to her?" he asked with a concered look on his face.

"Yeah but I think that I should be the one to do it because it would be easier to get the correct information out of her then have all of us at once trying to get something out of her that she doesn't want to talk about." Atem replied with a even more concered look. Atem was busy trying to think on how he should bring up the conversion with Tea, he didn't notice the smirk on Joey's face.

"Sure bud, go ahead and talk to her take your time and found out whats wrong bud." Joey said with a creepy smirk on his face.

"Joey..."

"Hey go do what ya gotta do!" Joey said interupting Atem, then walked away. Joey went to Tristan and Yugi whispered something to them,then dragged them to the kitchen.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled " I can walked you know!" Atem shook his head, Joey will never change. Atem went over to Tea, who hasn't left the couch and sat next to her, she didn't even looked at him. Atem cleared his throat to let her know that he was there but she didn't look at him again, so not knowing what else to do and was starting to worry so he reached over and touched her shoulder causing to jump and looked over at him.

"Atem, you scared me ... wait how long have you been here?" she asked a little confused.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you just now. I've been here for while trying to get your attention without scaring you." Atem said with a gental voice.

"Oh," she said then started to look around " where are the others?"

" They went to look for something to eat in the kitchen, but that's not important, the real question is are you okay?" Atem asked with a concered look. Tea didn't answer right a way, and that started to worry Atem. Tea sighed a mumbled something that was difficult to hear, but one thing Atem heared us " they are so confusing"

"Who's confusing Tea?" he asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"My brothers, they never celebrate my birthday anymore, so why are they celebrating it now?" she said by burring her face in the nearby pillow.

" Maybe they feel gulity about not celebrat-" he starting to say.

" Even if I asked them not to celebrate my birthday anymore" Tea interrupted. Atem was shocked.

'why did Tea asked her brothers to not celebrate her birthday anymore' he thought.

"Is that why you were uncomfortable this morning when we walked to school?" Atem asked.

" That is one of the reasons why I was uncomfortable this morning." Tea answered, who also noticed the shocked look on Atem's face, Tea let out a sigh.

" I would not rather not talk about it," she said getting up " I better get going"

" Tea wait... let me walk you home" Atem said getting up and walking over to her.

"oh okay" she said with a light blush.

"YUGI! GUYS! I'M TAKING TEA HOME!" Atem yelled.

"okay be back soon." Yugi said sticking his head of the kitchen door.


	4. The Ambush Part 1

I own nothing except the Gardener brothers and the plot

* * *

Tea's P.O.V

I was walking next to Atem as he was escorting me home. I am so worried about telling Atem how I felt about him, and I didn't want to risk our friendship if I tell him about my feelings. I sighed

'_ who am I kidding, he has a whole fan club he can date anyone one of them instead of a cheerleader on the side lines. Maybe I should talk to my brothers about th-' _I stopped mid thought, I felt something or someone watching and following us. I quickly stole a glance at Atem, he looked straight a head with a blank expression on his face. I sighed again.

'_maybe I'm imaging what is was feeling, maybe instead of talking to my brothers, I could go up to my room and take a nap...' _I thought trying reason with the voices in my head but they kept telling me that we were being followed

_'maybe I should tell Atem this...' _I thought making up my mind.

" Hey Atem, do you feel like we ar-" I started to say before I felt really light-headed, I started to fall to the ground. I couldn't stop myself from falling, I couldn't speak to get help. I went straight to the ground banging my head on the ground.

"TEA!" a strong deep voice yelled as I saw only darkness, before I completely lost consciousness I heard an evil laugh.


	5. The Ambush Part 2

I own nothing except for the Gardner brothers and the plot.

* * *

Atem's P.O.V

I was walking next to Tea escorting her home. I was thinking about all the wonderful things that Tea has done for me in this past years. Stopping me in that duel with Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom, finding Joey and Tristan when the Millennium Puzzle was stolen, helping me figure out the secrets of my past, helping me find my path when Yugi's soul was taken by Dartz, and giving me the cartouche when all of us went to Egypt to unlock my memories. Thinking about all of this guilt hit me more, Tea risked her body, life, and soul to make sure I had my memories back and that I was happy. I remember when I decided that I was going to stay in the 21st century, after I lost that duel with Yugi, I stood in the gateway between life and the afterlife. Joey had his hand on Tea's shoulder, not comforting her but telling her to let me go and be 'happy', but I didn't what to do. I could remember seeing my father on the other side of the light.

_Flashback_

_"My son, what is it that troubles you?" my father asked me. I sighed._

_"Father, after I was reborn I have always wondered where I belong, and now I do know where I need to be, but I don't want to leave you." I said with tears streaming down my face, I lost my father once, and now once I have him in my sights I don't want to leave him again. I heard my father sigh, I looked up to see my father talking to my 2 old and dearest friends Mahad and Mana. My father looked over at me, as Father, Mahad, and Mana stepped over to me._

_"Let's go my child, you don't want to leave us here, the gods are grateful for all the things you did for Egypt and the fact that your willing to sacrifice yourself for the world, so they will be more than willing to let the 4 of us return to the 21st century, if that is alright with you?" my father asked me with a smirk on his face._

_" Are you kidding? This is AMAZING!" I yelled hugging my dad, and 2 friends. We waved good-bye to our friends before we all stepped into the 21st century, surprising everyone on the other side._

_"I thought when you lost the duel you..." Joey trailed off when he heard me laughing (full on laughing)._

_"You thought you could get rid of me that easily so I guess you are stuck with me." I said with a smile causing everyone cheer and hug me._

_" Everyone this is my dad, Aknamkanon, Mahad and I assume you know already know Mana." I introduced the 3 others that stepped out of the gateway with me. Everyone bowed or curtsied to my father and waved gently to Mahad and Mana._

_" Please there is no need for formalities anymore, Atem is happy here, so we would be honored if you could give us a place to stay until we can get situated." my father said with putting a gentle hand on my shoulder cause me to smile. Yugi and Mr. Moto stepped up._

_" Everyone we have plenty of room for you 4, you are more than welcome to come and live with us, there is no there but the 2 of us." Yugi said with a smile. I smiled._

_"That will be wonderful Yugi, thank you for your hospitality." I said chuckling_

_End Flashback_

I was pulled out of my day-dreaming when I felt something or someone staring at us. I quietly sighed

'Can't I be left alone for one life-time, didn't dad say that since Zorc was destroyed we wouldn't have any more enem-' my train of thought came to a crashing halt when I realize who this mysterious person was staring at me. It is Tea, but Tea is only the glue that holds the gang toget..

'Maybe they are targeting Tea because she is the glue that holds all of us together, but I won't let anything I won't let anything happen to Tea' I thought angrily.

"Hey Atem, do you feel like we ar-" Tea was getting ready to ask before she was cut off, confused I looked over at Tea only to see her falling, I went to catch her but I felt like I couldn't move.

"TEA" I yelled as loud as I could almost hoping that someone would hear my call and come to my add. I looked over at her terrified when she didn't stand up and give her assuring smile that she was fine. An powerful and evil (even more darker than Zorc's) erupted as loud as thunder. I looked over to Tea's attacker, he had a dark cloak and dark jeans, and a black long-sleeved shirt on.

" She is just like her mother, she felt me watching you two just you did. Hmm, I wonder how she will be out of it this time." he said laughing. A Crimson Dragon appeared out of nowhere and roared loudly, as the Crimson Dragon disappeared 4 motorcycles( red,white,dark red, black) with 4 runners on each motorcycle except for 1 child on the red motorcycle and 1 child on the dark red one.

"Finally we found you Marco." the person on the red motorcycle said. Any person can easily tell it's a man.

'He sounds kind of familiar' I thought, trying to remember where I heard that voice, then it hit me when I saw the motorcycle... it was Yusei Fudo from the future, and that must be his friends. The man named Marco clicked his tonged making a 'tsk' sound, checking his watch that magically appeared on his wrist.

"Oh so sorry Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna, I would love to stay and chat but I have got to go." he said and with a flick of his cloak, he was gone.


	6. Aftermath of the Ambush

I own nothing except for the Gardner brothers and the plot

* * *

Atem, Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna watched helplessly as this Marco person dissappear.

_'I can't wait to tell the guys about this, and to think none of this would have happened if I didn't want to walk Tea hom-... wait a second'_

"TEA" Atem yelled, scaring everyone around him, but he didn't care about that all he cared about was Tea being alive and well, he knelt beside Tea and turned her over and the sight he saw was so horrible that he almost burst into tears. Tea had a not-so-deep cut on her head, she had a really bad fever, and from the way it looked to Atem, her neck looked dislocated. Atem checked to see if she was breathing and also checked her pulse... they were both were faint, he slowly started to panic he didn't know how to treat her injuries from here, as soon he thought that it hit him hard.. her brothers they could help her, but how could he get her to them with hurting more. Atem felt the 6 "strangers" (well one of the six he knows) staring at him, they were his only hope, standing up he looked over at the 5d's gang.

"Listen, I need to get help for my friend here, can you watch Tea for me while I go and get her brothers?" He asked, with a pleading voice. The 5d's gang looked at each other and looked back at him. One of them stepped forward.

"Sure, but just curious how far away are her brothers?" Yusei asked. Before Atem could answer, two tall shadows appeared out of no where behind Atem.

"There is no need to get her brother because we are right here." Kyler said scaring Atem.

" Thank goodness you're here, can you help Tea?" Atem asked. If they couldn't help Tea then... Atem shook his head violently, he couldn't think like that right now, Tea needed him. Atem was pulled out of his thoughts when a loud moan coming from Tea.

"Hey," Crow said kneeling next to Tea "I think she's waking up"

" Tea, are you alright?" both Eli and Kyler asked at once then looked at each other "bro we gotta stop doing that" they said again.

"I..I'm f-fin-fine, b-but wh-what happ-happened?" she asked. Atem sighed of relief, she was going to be alright.

"That doesn't matter, but for now we need to get you home" Atem said before picking her up and carrying her to her house. Eli and Kyler were about to follow when they looked back at the 5d's gang.

"Hey why don't you come with us, maybe you can explain some things to us." Kyler said. The 5d's looked at each other and nodded, the twins followed Eli and Kyler and the rest started to follow them pushing their 'motorcycles' to the Gardner house.


	7. Introductions

I own nothing except for the Gardner brother and the plot

* * *

Atem carried Tea to her couch and gently laid her on it. The magenta haired girl covered Tea with a blanket.

"So how did you know where we are?" Atem asked sitting in front of the couch in front of Tea.

" We saw the bright crimson light. Who are you six?" Kyler asked standing in front of the counter, Eli was sitting on the counter. The six 5d's crew was sitting in the love seat that was near the door, Yusei was sitting at the edge, with Akiza next Yusei, Jack sat on the edge next to Yusei.

"I'm Yusei Fudo." Yusei said with a worried with Akiza was going to introduce herself.

"I'm Akiza Izinski" Akiza said with a smile on her face, causing Yusei to release the breath he was holding quitely.

"I'm the famous Jack Atlas" Jack Atlas said with his chest puffed his chest out with a smile on his face.

"The master of faster, the sultan of speed... Blah, blah, blah, we've ALL heard that before."

Everyone turned when they heard the new voice.

"I'm Crow Hogan" Crow said with a smile on his face as he saw Jack's face. Jack was about to say something when a quiet and shy voice to interrupted

"I'm Luna, I'm the quiet one." Luna said very shyly. Her brother look a like chuckled "quietly"

"Please Luna, you talk all the time when we are at home. My names Leonard, but please call me Leo, I'm the oldest of Luna and myself. Now I have a question?" Leo was about to ask his question when he caught Luna minor glare.

"What? All I was going to ask was if they had any food... Do you?" Leo asked leaning forward until he almost fell off the love seat.

"LEO! You're the oldest by two minutes and that was rude, what for them to ask if we are hungry." Luna was scolding her older twin brother, and no one interrupted them until Crow went over to them picking up Leo putting him in Yusei's lap, then picking up Luna and putting her into his lap.

"Okay we introduce ourselves, so can you introduce yourself?" Crow said.

"Kyler."

"Eli."

"I'm Atem, and this is Tea." Atem said while motioning to Tea, who was still unconscious

Suddenly caught off guard, Yusei said, "Wait, you're the one I dueled with against Paradox.

"It's good to see you again Yusei. My partner is at his house right now. I was just walking my friend Tea home when we came across this Marco person." Atem said, causing Tea's brothers to look worried and was about to ask what in the world he was talking about, when Leo let out a whimper on Yusei's lap.

"What's wrong Leo?" Akiza asked with a worried look on her face.

"What time period are we in?" Leo asked while he wind-milled his arms in worry.

"You are in the past." Eli said with no emotions, causing Leo to hyperventilate, and Yusei pulled him into his chest to try to calm him down.

"Eli you dork, you didn't have to say that." Kyler said angry, standing up and left for his room, five minutes later he came back into the living room with both hands behind his back, only Eli could see what the object was.

"Like that will help Kyler." Eli said rudely causing Kyler to sigh.

"It helped Tea when she was little, I'm sure it will help Leo. Besides we wouldn't need to use it if you hadn't opened your mouth in the first place." Kyler said causing Eli to groan. Kyler knelt down beside Leo and showed him a little baby light blue bear with ocean blue eyes.

"This is Anna-Marie, she was Tea's when she was little, I know you're a male but I figured it would a least calmed you down a little." Kyler said with a light smile. Leo stared at the baby blue animal, and took it from Kyler and listen to Yusei's heartbeat, suprising enough he didn't fall asleep as many thought he would. Kyler sighed of relief and sat down in his spot next to Eli, harshly hit Eli on the head(AN: if you are wondering how he hit Eli, think of how Agent Gibbs off of NCIS hits Tony on the head) and looked at the kids who were looking confused

" Now we have settled, did you say Marco a little while ago?" Kyler asked, not bothering looking at Eli's mid-evil glare from the head-slap he just received.

"Yes we did, why did you asked?" Crow asked with a little confused look. The Gardener brothers looked at each other and sighed and looked back at the group.

"The reason why we asked is because Marco is Tea's uncle." Kyler said causing the other go into confusion and shock.


	8. What really happended eleven years ago

I own nothing except the Gardner brothers and the plot.

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Now we have that settled,did you say Marco a little while ago ago?" Kyler asked, not bothering looking at Eli's mid-evil glare from the head-slap he just received._

_"Yes we did, why do you asked?" Crow asked with a confused look. The Gardener brothers looked at each other and sighed and looked back at the group._

_"The reason why we asked is because Marco is Tea's uncle."Kyler said causing the other go into confusion and shock._

* * *

Everyone except Eli and Kyler were in confusion and shock. The person who tried to kill Tea is... her uncle?

" But wait if Marco is Tea's uncle, why is he trying to kill her?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face. Eli sighed and looked over at Jack with depressed look, it looked as though he didn't want to talk about it, but he had to.

"Well he is blood-related to her, but he never acted liked it. Her dad didn't want him around because how her uncle reactes around her mother." Eli said staring at Tea with a tearful look.

" Why are you not addressing Tea's parents and uncle as your uncle and parents?" Crow asked with a confused look on his face.

"We are Tea's blood-related brothers, we are her adopted brothers" Kyler said with a sad look, " our biological parents died when we were 4, we were left to wonder and fend for ourselves we did that routine for 2 years, until one day we ran into "pirates" so to speak, but anyway we were about to be sold into slavery when a kind and beautiful woman stepped up and offered to adopt us, she was Tea's mom." Kyler started to explain when he turned to Eli and told continue when he deceided that he needed to go and get something from Tea's room.

" The people who were about to sell us into slavery told Mom that she couldn't adopt us alone, that's when Dad stood up and offered to adopt us as well that's when Mom and Dad love for each other started we weren't the only one who saw the connection between Mom and Dad grow Dad's brother, Marco, started to see it as well and Mom was trying to connect with everyone on Dad's side of the family and Marco started to fall for Mom as well, when Dad and Marco both decided to ask her out, they had Mom chose who she wanted to be with she well... chose to date Dad, and 2 years later they got into a silly agruement and Marco thought she would go into his arms, but after thinking about for a couple of hours she walked under a 500 year old tree, that was treated by the graveyard undertaker that was 4 blockes away, Dad felt bad and to make up for his mistake he proposed which was what he was going to do earlier that day, and she acepted the proposal." Eli continued, causing Akiza and Luna went into a state of awe on that part of the story.

" That was so romantic." Akiza said with a light blush putting herself in that postition with Yusei.

" That is so sweet." Luna said with stars in her eyes.

" Oh please Luna that's sissy stuff." Leo said handing her Anna-Marie, and pouted lightly causing the others to laugh lightly.

"It sounds like it yes, but it sounded like a girly thing but because she accepted the proposal Tea was born, but Marco got so jelous he said that we would kill any offspring that Dad and Mom would have and then kill Mom and make Dad watch, Dad was so frightened when Marco made this threat he took Mom and Eli and myself and moved to the outskrits of Domino City and Mom gave birth to Tea, but the happy feeling we all had when Tea was born didn't last for very long when "Uncle" Marco walked through the door, Tea didn't know what was going on but Mom believed that she felt a terrible feeling from Marco and she started to cry and wail, Marco started to yell at Dad for being so irresponsible for getting Mom pregnate, and then the doctors came in." Kyler took over to give Eli a break from talking.

" But why did Marco get so mad, he knew Tea's mom was already married?" Yusei asked not getting that part of the story.

"We were waiting for someone to ask that question, the reason why is because Tea looks identical to Mom" Kyler said showing a picture that Tea drew this morning," Tea drew this morning, of course when Mom and Dad died Tea was to young to remember it, but one mark on Tea will constantly remind us that Marco is nothing but a murder."

"What clue?" Luna asked.

"I'll explain that later but for now let us continue with the story"Eli said, " when Tea was 4 she was playing with the forest animals that always come around the house, somehow she manged to befriend them, when Marco came out of no where and threw a knife at her, with the help of the animals she was friends with she got away but sadly slipped and fell on her head, if it wasn't for two little bluebirds she would have died."

"Why?" Atem said, who was staring at Tea the whole time, looked at Eli with an angry looked on his face.

"The two bluebirds went and got Dad and lead him to Tea just when she got knocked out" Kyler said walking over to Atem and placing a hand on his shoulder,"I know you're mad about what happened and so were we, but we need to relax okay?" when Kyler got a nod from Atem, Kyler went on to explain the rest of the story.

" Anyway Tea was in a coma for 6 months, until her birthday, when Tea went home the night of her birthday, Marco was waiting for us to come home and wait for us to go to sleep, and when we did he set the house on fire. Dad gave us Tea and told us to leave the burning house and raise and protect Tea with our lives, our love, and our care, and when we promised him this he knocked down the window in our room and threw us out of it, we kept our promise and raised and protected Tea for tweleve years, we haven't seen or heard of Marco until today." Kyler said finishing the story causing the others to look a little less confused.

"Now the story is done the clue you all were asking for..." Eli trailed off, he got up and walked over to Tea and gently lifting her up into his arms and carried her over to Kyler, together they gently without waking her took off her jacket, and lifted her blue tank top to where it wasn't where it wasn't revealing anything but revealed enough. On Tea's waist and back was a huge scar (A/N: think of Sango's scar in Inuyasha, the scar on her waist is the same way, but around her waist and to her back.), everyone was to shock to say anything, Kyler pulled down her tank top and laid her down on the couch again, and went back to their spots when the story began.

" H-How d-di-did she get that sc-scar?" Akiza asked scared out of mind she couldn't even get the question out. Yusei put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest to calm her down, and for a little while in that position it seemed to have worked.

"Sadly we don't know, she had that mark when Dad handed her to us." Kyler said with a sad expression. Atem looked confused about something but stopped for a minute.

" Is there something we can help you with Atem?" Eli and Kyler said at the same time.

" Yeah actually there is, when I went on my da- friendly outing with Tea, she had a crunch top on and I didn't see that scar. Why is that?" He asked with curiously.

" Yeah, she covered her scars with make-up before she left for your date with her... and don't deny it was a date, she never got that dressed up for just to go on a 'friendly outing'." Kyler said with a gentle smile and a little glimmer in his eyes.


	9. The 'Mating' Ritual

I own nothing except Gardner brothers, and the plot.

**I'm thinking of adding Carly from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's for Jack and Rebecca from Yu-Gi-Oh! for Yugi. Please go to my profile to vote what you want.**

* * *

Everyone was shocked, Atem more than anyone.

'Was it really a date... I don't believe it was.' Atem thought trying to get a grip of what Kyler just said in his mind.

"But Kyler we're just friends" Atem said confusing, "anyway we need to find a way to protect Tea from Marco."

" You really like Tea, do you? But if you like Tea so much why don't you ask her out?" Crow asked two questions in one. Atem stared at the 5d's gang, then sighed.

"Yes I do like her but I'm was a 5,000 year old Pharaoh. What do I have to offer her?" he said with a sad, bitter smile.

"I can see where you are coming from, but she doesn't want you to offer her anything; she just wants you to be happy" Akiza said with a kind and gentle smile that Atem saw only in Tea," Did she ask you to walk her home?"

"No."

" Ok how did she react?" Yusei asked seeing where Akiza was coming from with this.

"She didn't refuse, if that is what you're asking." Atem said with a suspicious look.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Kyler yelled causing everyone to jump high in the air.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Atem can do the ritual with Tea." Kyler said but when he started to explain what he had in mind but the only words that came out his mouth that was understandable was " mating" and "kiss" and kept taking glances at Atem and Tea.

"Umm... can you explain please?" Luna asked shyly to Eli, who looked at everyone and laughed.

" The ritual is a mixer to animal mating and wedding honeymoon night, Gardners have abilities similar to a ... magician and stronger than any human if a human ,even a 5,000 year old Pharaoh, is in love with a Gardner and the feelings mutual they can do the "mating" ritual where the human can gain enough strength can protect the Gardner and his/her family."

"Wait a minute how do we even know if Tea loves me?" Atem said with a semi-hurt look on his face," she won't love me, she is way out of my league."

Before anyone could say anything to Atem about the negative attitude, Tea started to groan and moan... she was trying to wake up.

* * *

**Please review, tell me what you want to see in future of this story.**


	10. I love you

**I own nothing except for the Gardner brothers, and the plot.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, School was a nightmare...**

**I have received no voting on my poll what so ever, please I need you option**

* * *

Tea moaned in pain as she tried to wake herself up, everything slowly started to wake herself up... everything came to her in a blinding flash, her eyes snapped open a pair of hand shot out and grabbed her shoulders before she could completely sit-up.

" Hey take it easy there, you took a pretty strong hit back there, are you alright?" a male voice rang throughout her ears, but when she looked up, she saw a young man that gave her a kind smile. The young man had dark-gray eyes and brushy-spiked orange hair with a a dark blue-green headband that has two ring on the left side, he had on blue jeans, yellow t-shirt, and a sleeveless brown cargo vest, had earrings in the shape of screws, and he had on riding boots.

"My name's Crow, are you alright?"

" Yes I'm alright but I'm more concerned about my friend Atem? Is he here? Is he alright?" She asked in a lighting fast speed that very few people caught all of the questions.

" Calm down Tea, I'm right here" Atem took Crow's place in leaning over Tea, he took a deep breathe and looked up at Yusei and Akiza, who nodded back at him, " There's something I need to talk to you about." Atem couldn't go on, so he leaned down and kissed her on her lips. Tea looked shocked for a minute, but later kissed him back.

" Tea Gardner, I love you since I first met you." Atem said pulling away from her.

"Atem Moto, I have waited so long to hear you say that, I love you too." She said it back causing him to smile with joy and pulled her into a tight and gentle hug.

" Great, now we have to deal with a love-struck girl." Eli said with a disgusted look on his face, causing Tea to hit him in the head with a pillow, and caused Kyler to laugh at Eli's confused face.

" Now that is out of the way; Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Crow you need to go to Domino High School. Leo and Luna you can go with them or stay here with us." Kyler said with seriousness in his voice.

* * *

**Please review... nicely would be helpful!**


	11. Plans to tell the guys

I own nothing except the plot and the Gardner brothers.

* * *

"Why do they need to go to school?" Tea asked curiously, now sitting up holding Atem's hand.

"Yeah Kyler we don't need them to turn into a hot-headed five year child like Tea!" Eli said earning a glare from Tea.

"Call me that one more time and you will get hurt Elijah Todd Gardner." Tea said in a dead-serious voice. Eli knew he going down a dangerous path but he didn't care, he wanted to ride this out as long as he could.

"You see Kyler she's immature, maybe it's that crush she has had on Atem ever since Battle City." Eli started ranting and raving and didn't even notice that Tea starting to get tick marks on her head. Kyler noticed how the air around them got cold, he looked over at Atem and Tea and saw Atem trying everything he could to calm down Tea, but it wasn't working out well... or at all.

"Ummm... Eli... I'd stop while your ahead" when Eli didn't stop Kyler looked over at him," Eli, you just created your will."

"What do you mean?" Eli said stopping. Before anyone could answer Eli, Tea got up from her seat, everyone, except Eli, got nervous.

"THAT'S IT!" she screamed and to chase Eli around the room, then took the chase upstairs. Suddenly there was a big BANG and Eli starting to fall down the stairs when he reached the bottom, he started to pout and cross his arms like a child.

"Tea flipped you didn't she?" Kyler asked.

"Yes but she won't have reached me if I hadn't tripped over the old see-saw."he yelled on the top of his lungs. Tea came down the stairs with a victory smirk.

" Well if you hadn't made fun of me then I wouldn't have chased you upstairs, and if you hadn't left the old see-saw out in the hallway then I wouldn't have flipped you easily" Tea turned to Atem, " if they are going to attend school, then we need to call the rest of the guys and let them what's going on."

" Ok Tea, but did you really flip him?" Atem said motioning to Eli causing Tea to turn to Eli and then back to Atem. Tea smiled a dazzing smile and nodded, causing Kyler to start laughing.

"SHUT UP KYLER! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Eli screamed causing Kyler to laugh harder. Tea cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention

" If we are going to tell the guys then it would better if you call Yugi through your mind-link, and make sure they aren't seen, and to bring Joey and Tristian." Tea said causing Atem to nod and go into the kitchen to make the call. Tea then turned to Yusei, Akiza, Crow, Jack, Leo, and Luna.

"Come on and we can get your rooms strainted out." Tea said as she lead the 5d's gang turned to Eli, who sat on the couch pouting.

"Come on Eli grow up, let's call the principle and let him he is going to get 4 more students." Kyler said with a smirk.


	12. Telling everything!

I don't own anything except the plot, and the Gardner brothers.

**Bold words means Atem is talking.**

Underline words means Yugi is talking.

* * *

When Yusei, Akiza, Crow, Jack, Luna, Leo and Tea went upstairs to get the 5d's crew ready for bed, and Kyler and Eli were calling the principle to tell him what's going on and the next step. Atem mind-link Yugi to tell him what he and the others should come over and help everyone get the 5d's gang settled.

** Yugi has Joey and Tristian left yet?**

No, why?

** I'll tell you when you get over to Tea's now, and don't be seen!**

Atem, what's going on?

** Just get over here, and I'll explain everything.**

Okay, Atem is Tea okay? I know you're okay because well we are talking to you and the only thing I feel from you right now is nervousness, do I need to call your dad?

** No there is no reason for you to concern my father about this yet okay. If something goes wrong I'll call him okay, and she's fine partner. Don't worry okay?** Atem could feel worry go across their link.

Are you sure?

** Yes, calm down partner just get Joey and Tristian over to Tea's... AND DON'T BE SEEN! **then Atem disconnected their conversation. Atem placed his head in his hands and let out a long sigh.

'_Even when we shared a body Yugi was too curious for his own good.' _ he felt someone go behind him and gently massage behind him, he looked up and saw Tea.

"Akiza and Luna are sleeping with me, Jack and Crow are sharing Kyler's room, Yusei and Leo are sharing one of our guest rooms, Kyler and Eli are sharing Eli's room, then I called and told him that you and Yugi might be staying the night here and if you are then you will share a room, and if Joey and Tristian will share a guest room" Tea said, shocking Atem before he could reply the doorbell rang. Tea got up and walked to the door and looked through the hole in the door and saw Yugi, Joey, and Tristian; she opened the door and told them to come in. Atem and Tea told them to sit down, and told them everything. When they finished the conversation at midnight, Tea told them to go to bed and washed everyones clothes to calm herself down.

'_Why is he doing this to me? I'm not like Atem, I'm not used to this he hasn't bothered us for 12 years. Why has he come back after all these years?' _She couldn't help bu think and to clear her head she went to the music room.


	13. Atem and Tea's Duet

Sorry it took me so long to update this story, I am taking a song from the TV Show Liv &amp; Maddie to put in my story. I own nothing except the Gardner brothers and the plot. Thanks to all who has reviewed both my stories!

* * *

Eli and Kyler woke up to everyone running around in a state of panic. Tea was supposed to be missing, but her phone, shoes, and shoes was still in their respective spots. Kyler was trying to calm down everyone while Eli went around the house and was checking every room for Tea. Finally Eli came back into the living room, and whispered something in Kyler's ear and in response Kyler nodded.

" Hey everyone... HEY CALM DOWN! Thank you, Tea is not missing come with us and you'll see that she is fine." Kyler said walking toward the hallway with the others followed. When they reached the a certain room they all heard a piano playing, and when they opened the door they saw Tea sitting at the piano playing a beautiful melody and then suddenly she hit a unpolished note and then continue to slam her fingers down on the piano then shoved her face into her hands. Atem and everyone walked over to Tea and Atem lightly tapped her shoulder causing her to jump in the air, and when she turned around and let out breathe of relief.

" What are doing here? And so early in the morning?" she said. Everyone started to surround the piano and Atem sat next to Tea at the piano.

" We just couldn't sleep. You didn't come up to bed last night, so we got worried when we didn't see you in bed. After we were completely awake Luna and I went and got Yusei." Akiza said stretching. Tea just giggled when she saw Eli and Kyler searching through the piles of music on the top of the piano.

" Guys the music that you want is right here." she said holding up the music sheet that she was playing with. When Eli and Kyler tried to grab the music sheet, but Tea moved it out of her brothers reach.

" What is it?" Crow asked. Tea looked at Crow and smiled and opened the music.

" It's a song that my mom and dad wrote together on their first marriage anniversary."

" How do you know its from them?" Jack asked crossing his arms. Akiza was going to make a comment, but Tea stopped her.

" It's okay Akiza. Eli and Kyler was always touchy about Mom and Dad, but they were never touchy about anyone other than them even with Marco. I had to sweet talk them to talk about Mom and Dad. I figured when they tried to grab the music sheet from my hand just now I am pretty sure that it had something to do with Mom and Dad." she said motioning toward Eli and Kyler. Atem was playing with the piano, but when Tea put the music back on the stand Atem immediately started to play:

**Atem**

_ If I could do it all over_  
_ Maybe I'd do it different_  
_ Maybe I wouldn't be here_  
_ In this position_

Everyone was so in trace with the fact that Atem could play the piano, and sing as well. Tea relaxed with the fact that Atem was singing to her, and she felt like she was at peace. Tea remembered her parents singing this song to her on her birthday, and as soon as Atem finished his solo she found herself singing to:

**Tea **

I found you, then I lost you  
Looking back is torture  
And it hurts to know I let you go  
You live right around the corner

Everyone was so shocked that Tea just jumped in and began to sing, and as the more Atem and Tea began to sing they began to tune out the rest of the group. Atem and Tea began to scoot closer to each other as they began to sing the chorus:

**Both  
**  
_And I could've had it all, could've had it all_

_True love, I knew I had it_  
_True love, was so hard to find_  
_True love, if I could get it back_  
_I'd never let it go this time_

**Atem**

_True Love _

**Tea**

Is an inspiration

**Atem**

_True Love_

**Tea **

It was mine oh mine

**Atem **

_True Love_

**Tea**

_Yeah_

**Atem**

_I'd never let it go_

**Tea**

I'd never let it go

**Both**

_I'd never let it go this time _

Once the song ended they both leaned in to kiss each other. Suddenly there was a loud BANG causing them to jump, and looked at Eli, who was laughing because he dropped a large book causing the loud bang. Tea actually jumped out of the seat, but when she realized that Eli caused the bang she got mad.

" ELIJAH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she yelled and chased him out of the room. Joey and Tristian looked at each other and chased after her, and Crow and Jack followed. Yugi and Yusei looked at each other and then looked at Kyler.

" Hey would it be okay if we cleaned up the rooms." Yugi said. Kyler sighed and looked at the boys, and smiled.

" Sure you can, but don't go into Tea's room without her permission." Yusei and Yugi nodded and walked out of the room.

" Come on you two, I'll make breakfast for everyone. Would you two like to help?" Akiza asked Leo and Luna. The twins nodded and walked out of room and waited for Akiza at the door, who looked at Kyler.

" The twins and I will make breakfast, so you guys can try to break that fight between Eli and Tea." with that said she left the room. Kyler sighed and look at Atem who was trying to perfect the music he and Tea just sang while also trying to make the situation less awkward, but jumped when Kyler put his hand on Atem's shoulder. Kyler grabbed the music and put it in a folder and put it on a shelf, and looked at Atem.

"Come on I'm going to need your help to calm down Tea." and walk out of the room, and Atem got up and went after Kyler. Atem grabbed the door handle and turned to a vision of Tea and himself singing, and then Eli slamming the book on the floor scaring everyone. Atem had a small smile; and turned out the light, and then shut the door.


	14. Having fun and getting ready for school

I own nothing except for plot, and Tea's brothers.

Sorry it took me so long to update. My 16 year old Yorki passed away,then getting a part in my play. I'll try to keep up to date with this story

_**Please look at the bottom of the story when your done reading this chapter. It's important to the continuation of the story.**_

* * *

After Tea chasing Eli around for scaring Atem, and her to death; Atem, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan went home to change uniforms. The 5d's gang went with the Gardner siblings out to the tennis court in the back to watch Tea beat Eli in tennis.

"I feel like I'm pushing my luck." Tea said after serving to Eli,then let out a giggle when Eli accidentally slammed himself into the fence.

"Tea calm down okay. Your principal is a family friend, so he understands what's going on."Kyler said keeping score. Tea rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about the situation with the school. I mean Atem and me going through with this ritual thing. Did Dad and Mom go through with it?" Eli decided to take advantage of his little sisters question and served the ball landed on the outside of the court.

"OUT!" Tea yelled without looking at the ball. Eli's eyes widened.

"What? Ou- that wasn't out!" The two looked at Kyler, who smiled sadly at Eli.

"That was out"

"Bu-"

"It was out," Kyler said cutting off Eli then looked at Tea who was busy smirking at Eli, "and to answer your question Tea no Dad and Mom didn't go through with it."

"Then why do I have to."

"No one said you had to Tea." Kyler said. Tea severed the ball to Eli, who finally hit the ball back to her. Tea hit it back to Eli he was going to hit but tripped over his shoe laces and landed on his back.

"Well considering Eli left a note saying that I had to go through with it or "else". What if Atem isn't happy with us 'mating' for life?" Kyler rolled his eyes at his brother.

"He's mad that he can't even get a date, while his little sister already has a boyfriend and is beating him six-love." Tea hit the ball harder when Kyler was explaining why Eli gave her that note.

"Please I do that everyday."

"Oh" before Kyler had a chance to continue the question Tea yelled out while running to Yusei causing the game to stop.

"I'll get it" Tea's phone rang Yusei grabbed it from the table and handed it to her, while Kyler was cleaning the table, then went inside to grabbed a bottle of water to take it to Eli.

"Hi Atem I have been meaning to talk to you... What?... You sure?...Well the house a cross the street from us is for sell...Yes I'm sure... Why would he do that?... Yes Atem the place a cross the street is kind of in your, and your dad's pay range... that house has been trying to sell for at least 3 years if not more... uhhh nothing I'll ask you at school... Ok well I'm pretty sure that...oh you want to escort her around that's fine I mean I'll ask her for you then text you or something... yeah I'll ask the gang if you can get a hold of the others and see what they want to do... yeah yeah don't worry I'll ask them.. hey did you finish that History assignment?... Great what did you get for question #11? You know since it's about Ancient Egypt... that's what I thought, but I didn't want to be wrong... yeah I'll see you later... bye"she hung up the phone and look at the 5d's gang.

"Since my brothers made up that story to the staff except for the principal about you guys. Atem thought it would be best that Yusei would be with me, Akiza would be with Atem, Jack would be with Tristan, and Crow would be with Joey. Would that be okay with you guys?" she asked. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

" What about Luna and me?" Leo asked. Yusei looked at him.

" You can go with whoever you want or you can stay here." Leo and Luna got into a twin huddle and was whispering then pulled a part.

" Luna wants to go with Akiza and I'll go with Yusei if that's okay with everyone?" Tea smiled and knelt down in front of Leo and affectionately rubbed his hair.

" That's perfectly fine with us. So do you guys remember with Kyler and Eli told you guys what to say to anyone, except for the principal, who ask who you guys are." Crow nodded.

" Yeah. Yusei here is your "long-lost" brother, and he was separated when your house was caught by fire he was found by a nice woman named Martha where he met Jack and me along with another friend of ours Kalin. She raised all of us until we reached 18 she told us where she found Yusei." Crow said but then went blank. Akiza decided to spar him and went on.

" I met Yusei, who was 16, when I was being bullied by a man named Sayer...he saved me when Sayer started to grabbed me harshly. We talked to each other and became really good friends. Yusei introduced me to Jack, Crow, Kailn. A year later we were walking around we found two kids, one passed out on the ground and the other was kneeling next the one on the ground. That's how we met Leo and Luna. We found out that they didn't have parents, so Martha took them in while live with me mom and dad." Akiza finished. Tea nodded

" Good. Oh hold on I GOT IT!."she yelled out while pulling out her phone, and Eli got aggravated.

"Get what I didn't hear any phone ring!" Kyler walked over to Eli, while Tea started talking on the phone again.

"Who is on the phone Princess?" Kyler said smiling knowing Tea wasn't going to catch the nickname.

"The principal.. and don't call me Princess Kyler." Kyler pouted turned to Eli.

" I can't figure out how she does that."Eli whined. Kyler smirked.

"Probably the same way she figured out everything we do is uncool."

"Look big bro. I'm not unc-" Eli was cut off by water splashing up into his face causing Kyler laughed.

"Yeah Eli tried to play tennis again." Tea said with a disappointed tone. Eli growled at Tea and then turned to Kyler.

"My face was real hot." he said. Kyler started to back still laughing.

"You could have gave me a heads-up." Eli tossed the bottle to Kyler.

"Watch this." Eli then turned toward the net and tried to jump it, but didn't make it to high and had his feet get caught into the net this caused Kyler to laugh harder. Eli, with what kind of dignity tried to stand up, but the net was tied around his feet so he ended up tripping and landed harshly Tea rolled her eyes at her brothers.

"Hang on. Crow can you go into the kitchen and get me a knife. Jack in the room next to mine is a craft room can you get me a box labeled 'Tennis equipment'. Kyler stop laughing and take the phone and talk to Mr. Lucsei he wants to talk to you anyway. Yusei come help me untangle Eli, Akiza can you keeping a eye on Luna and Leo." everyone nodded and went to their appointed task. Tea and Yusei knelt down next to Eli and started pulling the net to untangle him. Crow came out with Jack behind him and handed their stuff to Tea.

"Thank you. Can you hold his feet down? His reflexes are making it hard to untangle him." Jack and Crow held down his feet while Tea started cutting the rope that Yusei held up. 20 minutes later Tea had Eli out of the net, and had the net fixed.

* * *

The next day everyone was getting ready for school. Yusei, Jack, and Crow were wearing the male uniform for Domino High( I know it's hard to picture) Akiza was wearing the female version. The school didn't have uniform for Luna and Leo so they wore a make shift uniform that Tea made ( Think of their uniform when they started going to school). They had breakfast and was getting ready to go.

" Ok you two please do your chores." Tea said sending Eli the 'I'm-not-doing-it-when-I-get-home' look, but before Eli had a chance to reply

"Calm down Tea I'll make sure he gets it done" Kyler said.

"Ok see ya." they left. They met up with Atem and Yugi at the game shop.

"Hey you." Atem said planting a kiss on Tea's forehead.

"Hi." Tea whispered to him laying lightly onto him. Atem looked at her and whispered to her.

"You okay?" Tea looked at him.

"Not right now."before Atem could ask why. A man stepped out of the game shop

"Atem" the man said in a loud booming voice.

"Hello Father. You remember Tea right Father?" the man smiled.

"Yes hello Tea I want to thank you for helping us with the house issue." he said. Tea smiled.

"It was no problem at all. Do you mind if I ask a question?" Atem's father tilted his head.

"You may."

"Why bother trying to move the game shop is a wonderful place to live?"the man gave a sad look.

"Yes it is,but Yugi's birth family besides his parents are coming over to stay for a little while, and there isn't enough room for all of us, so Mahad, Mana, and myself along with Atem are going to move into that house you told us was open."

"Oh that makes sense. We have to get going. Have a good day." she said walking away when she saw Joey and Tristan walking up to them.

"Ok have a good day kids be safe."

* * *

As the group were walking like they have been doing it all of their lives. Jack was talking to Tristan about how to tick off Joey and Crow during school. Joey was talking to Crow about how horrible the teachers. Yusei was trying to reassure Akiza that everything will be fine. Leo and Luna were talking to Yugi about how Tea made their uniforms since the school didn't have uniforms for them, and finally Atem was whispering to Tea.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm not really ready for the 'mating' ritual yet." she whispered/blurted. Atem was shocked, but it went away quickly enough.

"I know you're not."

"I mean I love you too bu-" she looked at him, " what do you mean I know?"

" Yesterday when I said 'I love you' you replied back 'yeah I'll see you later' I figured it had something to do with the mating ritual... that and Yusei texted me on your phone giving me a explanation of what's wrong." Tea looked at Yusei who looked back at her she mouthed 'thank you' and he gave a nod then turned to Akiza.

"So your not mad?"Atem stopped her and gave her a small but meaning full kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Tea smiled and started to lean closer.

"HEY HURRY YOU LOVEBIRDS!" Joey yelled causing them to jump apart.

"WE'RE COMING!" Tea yelled back, and they quietly walked to school. Before everyone started to walk to school Atem wrapped his arm around Tea's waist and would occasionally kiss her hair.

* * *

Once again I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll to get better at it. Please leave nice reviews and tell me what you think. I've noticed 3 yes on both for Carly and Rebecca appearing on my story. Here is my question should I involve Sayer in the story as well? I'm not doing a poll for this just leave a review telling me what you think.


	15. School Drama, and Melody

I own nothing except for the Gardner brothers and the plot. I gained this next song from the Swan Princess, which I don't own.

* * *

When everyone arrived everyone saw a man with short dark red hair, and green eyes. He had a business suit on ( The suit was dark blue), he also had a purple tie on. His hair was nicely groomed, and he had a big smile on his face despite having to wait outside when he could have been inside.

"Hello Miss Tea these must be the friends from," he looked around then leaned in and whispered," the future"

"Mr. Luscei you can call them the 5d's gang. It would avoid less suspicion"

"Of course. Do you have a plan to get them around for the school day?" he asked. Atem stepped up.

"Yes we do. Jack Atlas is going with Tristan Taylor, Crow Hogan is going with Joey Wheeler, Akiza Izinski is traveling with me, Yusei Fudo is going with Tea Gardner, and the young girl Luna is going with Akiza and me while her twin brother is going with Tea and Yusei." Mr. Luscei was shocked.

"Wow. Nice organizing Mr. Moto not that I'm surprised. Maybe you can rubbed off on these trouble marker friend of yours."he said sending Joey and Tristan a 'you-are-going-to-behave-today' causing Joey and Tristan to laugh nervously and try and hide behind Tea.

"Do I look like a big shield to you?"she asked aggravated.

"I'm not going to lie yes you do."Joey said. Tea rolled her eyes and pinched Joey's ear and dragged him out from behind her, and went to do it to Tristan but he stepped out from behind her when she grabbed Joey. Mr. Luscei gave a chuckle, whispered something to Tea and then turned to the 5d's gang.

" Welcome to Domino High," he spread his arms out," you all know who you are traveling with, and I'll leave you in their capable hands." he left to go inside. Yusei looked at Tea.

"He's a strange character." Tea smiled and took a step forward where Mr. Luscei stood and turned to the gang.

"He actually is the nice, normal one in his family. His wife is money hungry she will spend any money she can get her hands on. She is also 9 months pregnant, but she is not at home she at the school to keep spoiling her daughters." Tea stopped there to try turn inside.

"What about her daughters?"Crow asked.

"Well there are twins Amber and Vivian. Amber is the oldest twin she loves to fight with anyone and anything, so she loves to argue with Joey and Tristan," everyone looked at the two, who had a angry look at into space, " then there is Vivian she believes that she is better than anyone, and try to win Atem's 'heart' even though he told her it would never happen, but enough of them lets get go to class." she started to walk up to the school. Atem caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her waist and was gently whispering comforting stuff into her ear to calm her down. When they walked into the building Atem instantly let go of Tea picked up Luna and put her into Akiza's arms.

"OH MY GOSH THERE HE IS!" a bunch of girls screamed running to Atem, who gave Tea a kiss, then grabbed Akiza's hand and dragged her into the near by room to hide in until the teachers could come to his rescue(not that he needed to be). Joey and Tristan jumped behind Atem and Akiza to try and slow the girls down, but ended up getting runned over by the girls. Tea rolled her eyes at the girls. A whistle was going off and 3 teachers showed up to dragged away some of the girls and some were getting forced to attend class. Jack and Crow walked over to help up Joey and Tristan, and Yugi manged to sneak into the room to inform Atem, Akiza, and Luna what was going on. Tea picked up Leo and grabbed Yusei's hand to started to walk away.

" I need to get some stuff from the office you guys. See you at lunch." she said to Joey, Crow, Tristan, and Jack; who nodded back at them.

"Well well who do think you are kissing **my** Atem?" a voice sounded throughout the hallway. Yusei,Leo, and Tea looked over and saw a young woman standing by the window. She had dark red hair that was braided in the back, and brown eyes; she had a school uniform.

"His is not yours Vivian, and his kissed me because he likes me. He has never told you that he likes in fact the opposite" Tea said continuing walking away from her with Yusei and Leo, who was put in Yusei's arms, followed her.

" You won't get away with this Tea Gardner _**I'll **_make sure of that."she said before Tea opened up the office door, and gently pushed Yusei, and Leo into the room.

"Umm... Tea, did you hear what she just said?" Leo asked nervously. Tea didn't look at her.

"I heard her. I really don't care she always says something like that." she motioned for them to have a seat in the chairs and whispered that she wouldn't be long. Yusei and Leo looked at each other then sat down. Moments later they heard screaming.

"I DON'T WANT THAT CHILD. I WANTED A BOY!" a woman's voice rung out. There was a moment of silence

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HER! LET THIS BRAT TAKE CARE OF HER!" Again another moment of silence, but this time it was longer than the first time. Atem, Akiza, Luna, and Yugi came into the room.

"Where's Tea? Crow told us what Vivian said and w-" Atem was cut off by the woman's voice.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" a slap followed by a baby's cry followed after the slap, "MY DAUGHTERS SHOULD HAVE HELPED ME GIVE BIRTH NOT YOU! HOW WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT GIVING BIRTH TO KIDS! YOU DON"T EVEN HAVE A MOM!"

"MICHELLE!" a moment of silence,"You had no right to say that-" Tea stepped outside the room with a pink bundle in her arms, and a huge red mark on her cheek. She walked over and whispered something to the secretary, who nodded and whispered something to the girl next to her. Tea turned to the gang who was in the room.

"Let's go outside. I don't want to be here when Michelle blows her top." then everyone walked outside. Akiza stepped forward when they did to take a look at the bruise forming on Tea's cheek.

"What happened?" Tea rolled her eyes.

" Michelle's mad because she wanted a boy, but instead got a girl. She refused to take care of her and said I should, but Edward refused to let that happen. Michelle was offered to be told the gender, but refused because she was so sure that she had a boy and then-" Tea stopped there because she saw the hardening look on Atem's face.

"She blamed you for her having a girl then hit you?" Yusei finished for her and gained a nod Mr. Luscei stepped out and looked at Tea, his face was all red from the fight he just had.

"Tea why don't you take your friends and the baby and go to your first hour. It's already started, and I'm sure that your other friends are worried about what's going on." Tea nodded and started walking.

"Tea," Mr. Luscei said causing her to stop and turn around, " since Michelle doesn't want to name her kid, and I don't know anything about naming things. Would you mind naming the kid?"

"Melody."

"What?"

"The infant's name. The child shall be called Melody(1)."

"Melody. Perfect now go to your first hour."

* * *

When everyone reached first hour and opened the door all the talking chaos just stopped. Joey, Tristan, Jack, and Crow looked at the door, and stood up.

"Welcome to Domino High new students. Tea what do you have in your hands?"

"Mr. Lucsei and Mrs. Lucsei's new baby. Her name is Melody."

"But Mrs. Lucsei hates the name Melody."

"I know. She wasn't the one who named her." then the baby started crying, and Tea started to rock her.

"Shshsh there there it's okay don't cry."

_Dry your eyes_

_Everything's alright _

_I am here to hold you_

_ I won't let you go_

_Lay your head_

_Let me calm your fears _

_You are safe forever _

_I'll always be here_

_I know this pain _

_Lock deep in your heart_

_You feel like you're lost alone _

_But just when it seems hard to believe _

_The promise of love leads you home_

_When the rain falls lift up your eyes _

_There's a rainbow just standing by_

_And the colors will light up the sky_

_Bringing hope to your heart _

_Guide your way through the dark_

_Where you'll find me _

_Always with you_

When Tea finished the song Melody had fallen back asleep. Atem watched Tea with a gentle smile during the song Atem and others were motioned to sit down.

"Thinking about kids already?" Joey whispered to Atem, whose face turned bright red. When she was sure that Melody had calmed down she took her seat next to Atem that was when Mr. Luscei, Kyler,and Eli along with someone else, who Tea has never seen before. Kyler walked over to Tea and looked at her looked down at the baby and gently smiled, then wheeled around on the unknown man, who remained unfazed.

"She had no right to do that to Tea. Just because she didn't have a boy doesn't mean she had the right to hit our sister."the man looked at Tea and gave a glare that no one but the original gang plus the 5d's gang saw. Tea tensed up and it caused Melody to start crying, but Tea couldn't stop staring at the unknown man. Eli walked over and stood in front of Tea.

"Crow take the baby and go outside; Jack, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi take the twins and follow Crow. Atem take Tea and step outside don't go with Crow, and the others. Yusei and Akiza go with Tea, and Atem. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Jack, and Crow split up I don't care how you do it, but just make sure that no one interrupts them." He said and sent everyone to do what they have been told to do.

* * *

No matter how much comforting Atem and the others do Tea just couldn't stop shaking, and couldn't blink.

"Do you know him?" Akiza ask her. Tea manged to shake her head 'no'.

"He stared at you very harshly, and I know how scary it was but you to take a deep breathe and relax." Akiza said rubbing her the top of hands.

"You must know that you that you're safe here right?" Yusei had said. Tea took a very slow deep breathe and nodded at Yusei; and then leaned on Atem, who rapped his arms around her and whispered comforting things to her.

"Yes I know. It's just those eyes they don't look familiar to me at all. I guess it kind of freaked me out." Tea said softly against Atem. Atem felt his heart breaking at how scared and sad his girlfriend was. Tea took a deeper breathe and gently pulled herself out of Atem's arms, hugged Yusei and Akiza, and then looked at everyone.

"Let's go and find everyone I'm better now." and with that they left to find the others. While they walked away with a pair of evil eyes watching their every move.

* * *

(1) I got that from Inuyasha the movie 3 Swords of a Honorable Ruler.

Sorry I have been working on my school's play and haven't been able to update.


	16. Enter Rebecca

I don't own anything except the Gardner brothers, and the plot.

I need help to decided if I'm going to bring Sayer in the story, so please review and help me with this!

* * *

When Tea, Atem, Yusei, and Akiza reached the rest of the gang Crow was trying to get Melody to stop from crying, but couldn't stop his own crying.

"She won't stop!" he yelled. Tea said nothing, but motioned him to bring Melody to her. Crow did handing her over and went to walked back, but Tea caught his wrist and pulled him back to where she could also calm him down. Melody took one look at Atem from her position with Tea; brightened and cooed. Atem walked over and gently took Melody from Tea, which made everyone tense up, but Atem rocked her and cooed back at her.

"Hi. Your going to be a heart braker aren't you?" he said to her causing her to giggle. Melody yawned grabbed the pinkie that was handed to her placed it at her mouth and fell asleep like that, and when Atem saw this he gave a small smile and looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" Yugi stepped up before Joey, and Tristan could say anything.

"You never showed this side of you before."

"I never had a chance to show this side of me before due to the fact that every time we bring piece to the world another villain comes and tries to take over the world."

"True." He said. Before anyone could say anything else Eli, and Kyler showed up.

"Who was that guy?" Jack demanded.

"Who?" Eli asked.

"The man that was in the room just now."

"Oh! That man... He's... a "family" friend."

"How I never met him then Eli" Tea said stepping forward.

"OH never mind. Yugi you have a visitor." before Yugi could asked who it was

"SCHOMPI(1)" a blonde girl ran and jumped on Yugi taking him to the ground.

"REBECCA!" Yugi,Joey,and Tristan yelled.

"Guys sshhh!" Atem said harshly to them.A silence came over the group when Melody whimpered but took a deep breathe then relax.

"Who's baby is that?" Rebecca whispered to Atem. Yugi responded so Atem and Tea could worry about Melody's whimpering.

"The baby is our principle's daughter. Her mom doesn't want her, so Mr. Luscei gave her to Tea to watch until he can get this whole thing straightened out."

"Oh." Rebecca didn't know how to respond to that.

"Anyway," Kyler said to gain everyone's attention, " Mr. Lucsei has decided that it would be best if we left for the day. We gotta stop by the hospital and have doctors look at Melody, then we probably will head to the museum to see the Ishtar's(2). When everyone nodded went to get their stuff, and went to the hospital a shadowing figure was watching them leave school grounds.

_'Just wait I'll take back what's mine' _a dark laugh spread throughout the air, then the figure vanished without a trace.

* * *

I know it's short, but I've haven't had time to write as much as I want to.

1: I don't know how to spell.

2: I think that's how you spell their last name.

Seriously I need help with Sayer coming into the story. Should Sayer join forces with Marco? Or work by himself? Is he going to bring Carly with him? Or is she going to follow him to protect Jack? Do you want a love interest for Crow? HELP ME PLEASE!


End file.
